Beautiful Love
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku. 50prompts\ 03: "Fish don't have feelings." he retorted, folding his arms over his chest. What a annoying argument he had gotten himself in... "They have more feelings than you!"
1. happiness is the best revenge

**.title: **happiness is the best revenge  
**.prompt: **#40 "wipe that smirk off your face, boy"  
**.warning:** language. otokage sasuke. uchiha brat(s).  
**.summary: **Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sure, it was widely known that Haruno Sakura had betrayed Konoha to marry him, the Uchiha traitor and to live in Oto.  
**  
.notes:** um, yeah... most of these are going to be family-sasusaku... or sasusaku and their married life. there will be au, canon and different timelines. some may connect with each other and some won't. it's a 50prompt challenge i gave myself to revive my muse, lol. enjoy~!

**.disclaimer: **naruto is owned by masashi kishimoto. oc's belongs to veroxion. plot belongs to veroxion.

* * *

The Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke was in the middle of doing some paperwork when the doors to his office opened and two shinobi walked in, along with a boy around the age of eight. Sasuke immediately identified his son and scowled at the two shinobi and how they were holding him—with both the boys hands behind his back like he was some prisoner.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his voice straight.

"Otokage-sama, it seems Sanosuke-sama started a fight at the Academy."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this. His son was well behaved. He _never_ started fights. He was much like his mother: kind and thoughtful. Sanosuke didn't get irritated easily and usually let things slide. Heck, he didn't even make a huge fuss when his younger sisters bit him.

So why was his son causing such a ruckus at the Academy? He stole a glance at his son, whose head was hung low. Sanosuke refused to meet his gaze as if he was ashamed of his actions. Sasuke's eyes softened slightly. Even if his son had started a fight, there would be a perfectly good explanation as to why he did.

One of the shinobi spoke up again. "He refuses to tell us the reason why he punched a kid in the face."

"I said I wanted to tell my dad." Sanosuke muttered, glaring up at the shinobi—who was actually his Academy sensei—through his black bangs. The man sneered back down at him and behind the boys back, twisted his arm a bit. Sasuke had the man up against the wall by his neck before Sanosuke could even cry out from the pain.

"Don't you dare touch my son like that." the Uchiha threatened, squeezing his throat harshly before he let go. The man gasped for breath before bowing towards Sanosuke. "I apologize, Uchiha-sama." he stated breathlessly. Sanosuke didn't say anything and the other male holding onto him let go.

"Get out of my sight, both of you." Sasuke snapped out and the two shinobi left the office quickly and quietly, fear chasing after them.

Once the door was closed, Sasuke walked over to his son and placed a hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to walk. Sanosuke sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk, rubbing the arm that his sensei had twisted.

Sasuke sat down in his own seat and laced his fingers together, settling his chin down on top of them. "Now, what happened?" he asked, his voice stern, but still laced with worry and concern.

Sanosuke stopped rubbing his arm and looked his father dead in the eye. Though he may have looked angry, the boy knew he wasn't.

"...this kid, Hoaru... started making fun of mum." Sanosuke told his father. "He said she was a bad woman, because she betrayed Konoha... and the only reason she married you, was because... she... she was..."

"Sanosuke."

Sanosuke bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers. "He said she was a whore."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sure, it was widely known that Haruno Sakura had betrayed Konoha to marry him, the Uchiha traitor and to live in Oto. But by no means did that make her a bad woman or a _whore_.

"How hard did you hit him?"

"Hard." Sanosuke replied. "He deserved it."

"Damn right he did."

Sanosuke smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, boy. You're still in trouble."

* * *

**.notes: **(:


	2. everything happens for a reason

**.title: **everything happens for a reason  
**.prompt: **#18 red wagons  
**.warning: **holocaust. enough said.  
**.summary: **Instead, I gave her a smile. A real one. I think it comforted her more than my hand in hers.

**.notes:** i had this idea in my head for a long time, but i was too scared to write it out, let alone post it, for fear of the feedback i was going to receive. so, uh... sorry if this offends/upsets anyone. this bit of writing isn't too 'harsh' i suppose. merely the arrival... so yeah.

**.disclaimer: **naruto is owned by masashi kishimoto. plot belongs to veroxion.

* * *

We got off the wagons. People pushed and shoved and soon we all filled the area. It was a long ramp and the red wagons were all in a line as women, men and children flooded everywhere. Guards were shouting at us. My mother gripped my hand tightly, so that I wouldn't be lost in the crowd.

Usually, I would blush and pull away, embarrassed to be seen holding her hand in public. But this was different. My mothers hand was warm through her thick gloves—only this time, her touch wasn't gentle and serene. Her hand was shaking violently.

Itachi stood next to me, tall and proud and it made me feel calm. To know that my brother was not scared—that he did not fear this reassured me. Everything would be okay, I told myself. Everything would be fine. We were starting to be shoved into lines.

Someone was yelling in a rough voice.

"Männer und Frauen, Männer und Frauen, zwei Linien!"

I didn't understand. I didn't speak German. What were they saying? But suddenly, my mother was being tugged away from me and Itachi pulled at my shoulder. "This way, Sasuke." he said. I gulped and watched my mother move away. I tried to keep my eyes on her, but soon enough all I could see was a flurry of faces—and my mothers wasn't among them.

"_Please, look after my daughter, Sasuke. No matter what."_

Mrs. Haruno's words rang through my head and I looked around for Sakura. She was standing with her mother, but they were not moving. Mrs. Haruno was looking around, as if she was searching for someone. Then, suddenly, she gave her daughter a push in my direction. Sakura stumbled forward as Mrs. Haruno walked away, her son held in her arms tightly.

"Hast, Hast!" the guard was shouting, pointing at one side of the ramp and the the other. I struggled out of Itachi's grip and reached out for Sakura's arm and pulled her into the line with all the men. She looked scared. "Sasuke, my mother—" she started to whisper, but I placed my hand over her mouth.

"_No matter what."_

"Be quiet." I told her. I stared deep into her green eyes, trying to convey my thoughts to her. She seemed to understand, because she nodded.

"Sasuke," my father hissed out. "What are you doing?" he questioned, pointing at Sakura. I didn't say anything as Itachi stared at my oddly. He sighed before he turned to my father. They spoke in hushed voices before my father groaned. He seemed to glare at me. "You'll be the death of us, boy."

I moved Sakura between me and Itachi, so she was well hidden. It was then I noticed she was wearing long pants, unlike the dresses and skirts that all the other women and girls were wearing. I understood what Mrs. Haruno was trying to do... but why?

Why did she want Sakura with the men? Wouldn't she better off with the women, in their camp? I wasn't stupid. Everything happened for a reason. There was a reason we were moved into the ghetto, and there was a reason why we were loaded into the red wagons and deported here into Auschwitz.

-x-

After an hour or so, the line started to move. It was slow and tiresome. My feet started to hurt from standing up for so long and my father had taken it upon himself to hold my shoulder, to keep me standing straight. I held onto Sakura's hand, and like my mothers, it was shaking ever so slightly.

I took a chance and glanced over at her. Her eyes were cast down and her pink bangs covered her face. I used my other hand to gently move them aside. She gasped a little and looked up at me. I tried my best to smile, to reassure her but she just looked away. I squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

This must have been hard for her, I knew. She was the only girl in a line full of men, with no one she really knew except me... and she was scared—and I wasn't the best person at comforting people.

We were nearing the front of the line and my father let go of my shoulder. He leaned down, so his mouth was level with my ear. "Let go of Sakura's hand." he told me. I didn't understand at first, but did as I was told. Sakura tried to grasp my hand again when I let go, but I wouldn't let her—I couldn't.

Instead, I gave her a smile. A real one.

I think it comforted her more than my hand in hers.

* * *

**.notes: **this is actually a small part from an actual bigger story, which i may or may not write depending on the feedback i get. :)

also, thanks so much for the amount of reviews i got last chapter! i honestly didn't expect that many.

**.edit: **decided to do this as a full story with _OnyxDreamer._ will be out soon, hopefully~


	3. something sounds awful fishy here

**.title:** something sounds awful fishy here  
**.prompt: **#29 fishing  
**.warning:** fail. fail. fail.  
**.summary: **"Fish don't have feelings." he retorted, folding his arms over his chest. What a annoying argument he had gotten himself in... "They have more feelings than you!"

**.notes: **sorry for taking so long. i had writer's block, then exams, then acid reflux, then more exams, then writer's block... and now, my head hurts. i hope you enjoy this fail attempt at... whatever this is. dedicated to xena, because her birthday was ages ago and i didn't know so yeah...

**.disclaimer: **naruto is owned by masashi kishimto. plot belongs to veroxion.

* * *

An excited gasp came from beside him. "Look, Sasuke-kun! Look at all the fish!"

Sasuke made a face, but stared at the fish anyway. Sakura and himself were standing over a small pond, in one of the local parks and in that pond, swimming around in the green, muggy water were some goldfish. Their scales glimmered when the sun hit them just right.

Sakura crouched down beside the pond, her big eyes green with wonder as she stared at them. They swan around, gliding in the water. Sakura reached out her index finger and poked at the water, watching it ripple slowly. The fish, which were once peacefully swimming about suddenly darted away.

Sakura's face crumpled up and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he prepared for the big fat tears that were sure to roll down her cheeks. Sakura never took rejection easily, after all. She turned around, her face pinched with anger. "Sasuke-kun!" she stomped one of her feet, for added effect. "The fish aren't being nice to me!"

He rolled his eyes and looked the other way, ignoring her. "Why would you want to be friends with a fish, anyway? They're stupid."

Sakura scrunched up her nose. "Don't say that about the fish, Sasuke-kun! You'll hurt they're feelings!"

"Fish don't have feelings." he retorted, folding his arms over his chest. What a annoying argument he had gotten himself in...

"They have more feelings than you!" Sakura screamed back at him, before she took off running. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitching when he saw Sakura run over to her mum, tugging on the womens skirt, complaining that "Sasuke-kun made the fish feel sad, mummy" while putting on a good sob-fest that would even fool his own father.

Sakura's mother said her goodbyes to his own mother and took Sakura back to the car. He glared at the car that drove off. Stupid Sakura and her stupid feelings for the fish that didn't even have feelings.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he whizzed around, only to come face to leg with his own mother. Mikoto tapped her foot. "What have I told you about making little girls cry?"

"Sakura doesn't count as little. She has a huge forehead." Sasuke tried to reason. Mikoto gasped. "Sasuke!"

"Well, she does!" Sasuke protested, pouting as he looked away from his fuming mother. It wasn't his fault that Sakura had a big forehead, now was it?

Mikoto frowned and grabbed Sasuke's ear, ignoring his protests and dragged him to the car. She couldn't believe how rude her little boy was! Did he always say such horrible things to Sakura?

The drive home was silent. Sasuke sulked quietly in the backseat, rubbing his sore ear.

When Mikoto parked the car outside the house, she looked into the rear-view mirror and mustered up the best infamous Uchiha glare she could handle. "You _better_ make it up to her."

* * *

Sakura bit the side of her lip as she spread butter over her toast. Finally happy with the amount that she had spread on, she set the blunt knife down and picked up her breakfast, ready to take a bite. Her father was reading the newspaper, while sipping at his morning coffee while her mother set a huge glass of orange juice in front of her, before sitting down herself.

Ready to sink her small teeth into her buttery heaven, Sakura dropped her toast in surprise when there was a knocking on the door. She jumped out of her seat, running towards the door. "I'll get it!" she called back to her parents.

Standing on her tip-toes she that she could reach the handle, Sakura opened the door to reveal no one. The pinkette scowled and was about to slam the door in frustration when she noticed a red bucket, full of water on her doorstep.

Curious, she took a closer look to discover... fish! Her eyes lit up with happiness as she counted them. There were three goldfish in the bucket... and they looked exactly like the ones from the pond at the park.

There was the bright orange goldfish, that was a little chubby and reminded her of Naruto from school. There was the white fish, with speckles of orange on it's underbelly... and then there was the one that was the one that was speckled with black spots. She liked that one best.

She put her hand in the bucket and prodded it softly with a finger. It moved away instantly and continued to swim around in a circle. Giggling, she grabbed the bucket handle and went back inside, water sloshing out of the bucket as she ran to show her parents.

"Look, mummy, daddy! Fishies!"

* * *

Sasuke sat by the pond at the park, playing with the small pebbles around him. Sakura hadn't come to the park for about a week now, ever since he told her that the fish were stupid and that they didn't have feelings.

He just hoped that—

"Sasuke-kun!" the Uchiha felt something fly into him and so he lost his balance and both him and his attacker fell into the pond.

Sasuke coughed and wiped the water from his eyes, shivering as the freezing water soaked his clothes. He scowled at the girl who was on his lap. She was smiling at him while water slid down her face and dropped off her chin. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke attempted to smile, but it came out looking like he had eaten something bad. Sakura giggled at his expression, using her fingers to move his cheeks upwards, making his lips move in the progress and making his smile look twice as funny.

Sasuke pushed her hands away and tried to stand up. The water only came up to his stomach—he was thankful is wasn't deep. He would have drowned otherwise. Something warm touched his cheek and it was only when Sakura moved away that he realized that she had _kissed_ him.

"I love my fish, Sasuke-kun." she told him. "But, I think I love you more."

* * *

**.notes: **this sounded way better in my head. but seriously, imagine five year old sasuke giving sakura a bucket full of fish. isn't that just the cutest thing ever? oh and serious big thank-you to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted... i didn't expect to get 40 reviews at this point in the story! thanks so much you guys!


End file.
